madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Guinevere Arc
Guinevere Arc is the third story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Michelia series. This arc focuses onTigre's and the Vanadises' (Mila and Sofya) journey to Asvarre in order to (supposedly) aiding Eliot's quest in order to quell Asvarre Civil War in retaking the crown from Germaine despite his atrocious attacks onto Leitmeritz not too long ago; in the same arc, it also officially introducing Guinevere-the Princess of Asvarre who gained support from Roland and the Navarre Knights in her battle to quell Asvarre's brutal civil war. Prologue (Part 1) 'Tigrevurmud's First Voyage to Asvarre' (TO be added...) Chronology (Part 1) 'Liberation of : Enter Lester/Torbalan' 'Hostile Reunion and Uneasy Alliance Between Two Siblings' 'Navarre Knights vs. The Pirate at Sea' 'Battle of Duris: Torbalan's Defeat and Death' 'Assassination of Eliot' Epilogue (Part 1) 'Eliot's Assassination and Guinevere's Rise to Power' At the ruined Duris, Mila and Tigre are resting at the lighthouse's debris while commenting the town's recovery after Torbalan's demise and Sofy's aid to the citizens with Zhcted Army's supplies in spite of Zhcted's dependence and support from Eliot-something Tigre confides that Sofy had her own reasons to do so and claims that this will garners these people's support for them. As the duo is about to leave, however, they are shocked to hear Raffinac's report about Eliot's assassination by a Legnica Mariner named Vranch whose son was killed during Eliot's invasion onto Leitmeritz. Seeing this incident ill jeopardize Zhcted's situation, Mila, on the behalf of Sasha via Tigre's suggestion, punishes Vranch for "failing to protect Eliot" by excommunicating him from Legnica for 10 years and put a blame to an "imaginary assassin". Guinevere, on the other hand, calmly accepts her brother's demise while privately commenting her father's sadness due to Eliot's attitude. Five days later, Guinevere approaches Zhcted commanders and offers them a chance to switch their support to her after her brother's death, only to hear Galynin's reports about the arrival of some Asvarre noblemen who remained neutral throughout the civil war. Sofy explains to Guinevere that she already sent messages to her allies at Asvarre for support prior to their voyage and threaten the princess that Zhcted will support the new faction of neutral noblemen should Eliot perished in any circumstances. Confronting the possible opposition faction, Guinevere reluctantly agrees to negotiate with Zhcted. Thenardier's Investigation onto Ganelon On one autumn at Nemetacum, Zion, feeling confident after he finally able to ride a Wyvern, begins to choose his weaponsTo Zion's lamentation, while swords and spears are not useful when riding a dragon, he is not keen on using crossbows and bows since he still belittles archers (especially Tigre) due to his pride as a knight, a nobleman, and a son of Thenardier of Nemetacum. in his hopes of achieving something by becoming a Sky Commander and undergoing a reconnaissance mission by air. To his fearPart of Zion's fear about Asvarre reminds him of Ganelon (Thenardier's longtime rival) who seemly had some "business" with Asvarre. According to him, he fear for the Duke of Lutetia was due to his ominous aura when he met the noble as a boy at Nice. and dismay, he is informed by a solider about Brune's involvement in the Asvarre Civil War and because it was Roland who was chosen as Brune Army's commander, he confronts his father about it and requests to join the battle only to be (initially) denied out of the Duke's concern for his safety; causing him to stomp towards the barn and murmuring his dissatisfaction at his pet Dragon. Alouette enters the barn later out of Thenardier's order and offers Zion a drink. Meanwhile, Steid reports to Thenardier regarding his intel about Ganelon: First of all, despite the disappearance of the Asvarre merchant during his visit on Ganelon, they receives some information about Eliot's attack onto Leitmeritz via Ganelon suggestion. Secondly, there were rumors about Azi Dhaka and her mysterious appearance at Ganelon's mansion. Viewing this intel as his chance to exploit his nemesis' weakness, he orders Steid to further investigating the connection between him and the mysterious fortune teller, further suggesting to get Drekavac's aid if needed. Afterwards, he also begins to reconsider about Zion's request to go to Asvarre. Prologue (Part 2) (TO be added...) Chronology (Part 2) Queen Guinevere's Duel Against Elizaveta Fomina (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) (TO be added...) Notable Events *Asvarre Civil War **Liberation of Fort Burham **Navarre-Pirates Naval Battle **Battle of Duris **Naval Battle of Mariayo **Burgas Dragon Extermination **Battle of Astorga ***Capture of Valverde Story Impact (To be added...) Comparison with Original Timeline (To be added...) Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc 1